monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Casta Fierce
Casta Fierce – córka czarownicy, a dokładniej mówiąc - mitologicznej Kirke. Ma 19 lat. Dziewczyna jest sławną piosenkarką. Posiada własny zespół o nazwie Casta and the Spells, w którego skład wchodzą również trzy inne dziewczyny, wyjątkowo odporne na magię wokalistki. Podobnie jak jej matka, Casta jest w stanie zamienić każdego potwora w dowolnie wybrane zwierzę. Jednakże, dziewczyna ma ograniczoną kontrolę swoich mocy, dlatego też dzieje się to zazwyczaj nieświadomie, podczas koncertów. Utrudnia to karierę dziewczyny, gdyż wciąż musi kontrolować teksty swoich piosenek, by przypadkowo nie zostało w nich zapisane zaklęcie. Bliską przyjaciółką Casty jest inna piosenkarka – Catty Noir. Osobowość Casta jest piosenkarką, a zarazem perfekcjonistką. Dziewczyna zawsze musi się upewnić, czy tekst jej piosenki jest napisany we właściwy sposób. W innym wypadku, istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że jej widzowie zostaną zamienieni w zwierzęta. Casta bardzo liczy się ze swoimi fanami. Mimo to, nie toleruje tych fałszywych, którzy nie mają szacunku dla jej osoby i wychodzą z koncertów przed jego zakończeniem. Wygląd Casta jest upiorką o długich, sięgających kolan czarnych włosach. Co więcej, widać w nich dwa pasemka - jedno jest pomarańczowe, a drugie - fioletowe. Grzywka dziewczyny jest zazwyczaj upięta do góry. Jej brwi natomiast są tego samego koloru co włosy. Skóra Casty jest zielona, a jej oczy - fioletowe. Po prawej stronie twarzy dziewczyny, nad wargą, widnieje pieprzyk. Klasyczny potwór left|220px Kirke – w mitologii greckiej córka Heliosa i jednej z nimf – Perseis (lub według innych źródeł Hekate), siostra Ajetesa i Pazyfae. Wróżbitka, jedna z bohaterek Odysei. Prawdopodobnie mieszkała na wyspie Ajai. To właśnie ona gościła przez rok powracającego spod Troi Odyseusza. Zmieniła towarzyszy Odyseusza w świnie, a jego jako jedynego odpornego na jej czary przetrzymywała na swojej wyspie. Urodziła mu syna Telegonosa. Jej zasługą było m.in. oczyszczenie Jazona i Medei z winy za zabicie jej brata, Apsyrtosa. Odmówiła im gościny. Zdolności *'Magia' - Casta potrafi wypowiadać magiczne zaklęcia, które zamieniają innych w żaby, robaki itp. Może robić to celowo, ale najczęściej czyni to nieumyślnie przez nieodpowiedni dobór słów. Umiejętności *'Śpiew' - Casta jest wokalistką swojego zespołu muzycznego i gwiazdą w potwornym świecie. Wcześniej jej koncerty odbywały się regularnie, ale przez jej magiczne zdolności zdecydowała, że będzie występować tylko podczas Halloween. Musi też uważać na dobór tekstu piosenki, żeby nie pojawiło się w nim żadne zaklęcie. Relacje Rodzina Casta jest córką mitologicznej Kirke. Przyjaciele Przyjaciółkami Casty są Catty Noir oraz Operetta. Miłość Na chwilę obecną, relacje miłosne dziewczyny nie są znane. Zwierzak Casta nie posiada zwierzaka. Lalki Signature - pojedyncze lalki Witch.jpg|Lalka Casta_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Signature - pojedyncze lalki' * Wydanie: sierpień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CFV34 * Numer modelu: CFV34 W tej serii włosy Casty są proste, a grzywka dziewczyny upięta jest z tyłu głowy. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są srebrnymi kolczykami w kształcie gwiazdek. Lalka ubrana jest w pomarańczową, brokatową sukienkę z dużymi, bufiastymi rękawkami. Pokryte one są czarnymi stelażami ze srebrnymi ćwiekami. Im bliżej dołowi ubranka, tym bardziej staje się ono fioletowe, również brokatowe. W okolicy kolan sukienka wykończona jest czarnym paskiem ze srebrnymi ćwiekami i klamrą. Doszyta do niej została czarna, połyskująca falbana. Na lewym nadgarstku Casty znajdują się trzy bransoletki - dwie srebrne i jedna fioletowa, natomiast na jej prawej ręce czarna, długa rękawiczka z siateczki. Buty dziewczyny są fioletowe, na wysokim obcasie oraz wysadzane srebrnymi ćwiekami. Do lalki dołączona jest fioletowa miotła na srebrnym kiju, do którego zostały przytwierdzone dwie pomarańczowe tasiemki. Pełni ona funkcję stojaka dla fioletowego mikrofonu. W pudełku znajduje się także pamiętnik. Meta timeline * 14 lutego 2014: Zdjęcia lalki Casty zostały ujawnione w internecie. * 25 lutego 2014: Wnioski Mattela o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Casty Fierce. * 10 maja 2014: Oficjalny art Casty zostaje ujawniony. * 24 czerwca 2014: Profil Casty zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 24 lipca 2014: Pierwsza lalka Casty zostaje pokazana na San Diego Comic-Con. * sierpień 2014: Pierwsza lalka dziewczyny zostaje wydana w ramach serii Signature - pojedyncze lalki. * 2 października 2014: Casta debiutuje w odcinku Głosuj na Castę. Ciekawostki * Imię i nazwisko Casty zostało zainspirowane alter ego wokalistki Beyonce - Sasha Fierce. Fryzura dziewczyny jest nawet zaczerpnięta z teledysku wokalistki do piosenki Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It), która pochodzi z płyty I am... Sasha Fierce. * Do 2016 roku Casta była jedyną postacią, która była wydana w formie lalki a nie miała podanego nielubianego przedmiotu w szkole. Galeria Galeria webisodów Casta_web1.png Casta_web2.png Casta_web3.png Casta_web4.png Casta_web5.png Casta_web6.png Casta_web7.png Casta_web8.png Casta_web9.png Casta_web10.png Casta-koncert-screen11.PNG Casta-koncert-screen20.png Casta-koncert-screen19.png Casta-koncert-screen13.png Casta-koncert-screen8.png Inne Witch.jpg Casta_art.png Casta.jpg en: Casta Fierce Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Czarownica Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Signature - pojedyncze lalki Kategoria:Casta Fierce